pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
John Beecher
John Henry Newman Beecher (22 January, 1904 - 11 May, 1980) was an American poet, journalist, and academic. Life Overview Beecher wrote about the Southern United States during the Great Depression and the American Civil Rights Movement. He was extremely active in the American labor and Civil Rights movements. During the McCarthy era, Beecher lost his teaching job for refusing to sign a state loyalty oath; 17 years later the California Supreme Court overturned this law in 1967, and he was reinstated in 1977. Youth Beecher was born in New York City on January 22, 1904. Beecher's family was descended from New England abolitionists (including Harriet Beecher Stowe, author of Uncle Tom's Cabin) and his father was a steel industry executive. In 1907, Beecher's father was transferred to Birmingham, Alabama to work for the United States Steel Corporation; as a result of this, Beecher spent the rest of his childhood in the American South. Beecher's family had intended their son to become an executive like his father. However, as a young man Beecher went to work in the steel mills as a teenager, having graduated from high school at age 16. The labor abuses he saw there caused him to become active in labor movement issues. He also wrote a few of the radical activist poems he eventually became known for. Career Beecher alternated college with working in the steel mills until 1925, when he was severely injured while building the Fairfield Sheet Mill near Birmingham. After recuperating, he entered Harvard University Graduate School, then began working at a variety of jobs. After leaving Harvard, Beecher went to teach at Alexander Meiklejohn's Experimental College in Wisconsin, where he earned a master's degree in English, then he pursued graduate studies in sociology at the University of North Carolina, where he worked on Howard Washington Odum's voluminous study of the American South, Southern Regions of the United States, published in 1936. From 1934-1941, he worked with the United States government's Emergency Relief Administration in various states across the South. During World War II, Beecher volunteered and served as a commissioned officer of the interracial crew of the troop transport Booker T. Washington and wrote a book about these experiences, All Brave Sailors. After returning from the war, he was commissioned to write a history of populism in Minnesota; the product was published years later as Tomorrow is a Day. During the McCarthy era, John Beecher was blacklisted after being fired from his teaching job at San Francisco State University in 1950 for refusing to sign a Levering Loyalty Oath. During the 1950s, Beecher was a rancher and printer, producing privately printed editions and broadsides of his own poetry and a literary magazine called "Morning Star." He also taught at Arizona State University in the late 1950s. Beecher spent the 1960s primarily as a journalist writing about social injustice, and also as a teacher, while enjoying the renewed prominence of his poetry. As a writer and journalist, he contributed to publications such as The Nation, Ramparts, San Francisco Chronicle, and ''The New York Times''. In 1967, the California Supreme Court repealed the Levering Act (and in 1977, his firing was overturned and he was reappointed to his teaching position). As of August 1979, Beecher taught full time at San Francisco State. He taught classes in Sociology, Writing, Humanities, and American Literature. Angeles Times, The book Review. Sunday, August 26, 1979, including hand written notes by John Beecher Beecher died of lung disease on 11 May, 1980. Writing Like writers such as Woody Guthrie and John Steinbeck who chronicled the massive displacements of the Great Depression and the growth of the American labor movement, Beecher used his books and poetry to address basic human issues such as justice and equality. Unlike these other writers, however, in his writing Beecher also addressed racism, a problem he felt was significant in the pre-Civil Rights Movement South. Beecher's books of poetry include Phantom City, Report to the Stockholders & Other Poems, To Live and Die in Dixie, In Egypt Land, the 1968 compilation Hear the Wind Blow: Poems of Protest & Prophecy, and a 1974 Macmillan edition, Collected Poems. All are out of print, although a new collection of his poetry, One More River to Cross: The Selected Poetry of John Beecher, was published by NewSouth Books in 2003. In addition to books of poetry, he also published two books of nonfiction: All Brave Sailors, and Tomorrow is a Day, a study of populism in Minnesota. Publications Poetry * And I Will Be Heard: Two Talks to the American People, Twice A Year Press, 1940 * Here I Stand. New York: Twice A Year Press, 1941. * Land of the Free: A portfolio of poems on the state of the union. Oakland, CA: Morning Star Press, 1956. * In Egypt Land. Scottsdale, AZ: Rampart Press, 1960. * Phantom City. Scottsdale, AZ: Rampart Press, 1961. * Report to the Stockholders, and other poems, 1932-1962. New York: Monlthly Review Press, 1962. * Undesirables: Poems. Lanham, MD: Goosetree Press, 1964. * To Live & Die in Dixie, and other poems. Birmingham, AB: Red Mountain Editions, 1966. * Hear the Wind Blow: Poems of protest & prophecy. New York: International Publishers, 1968. * Collected Poems, 1924-1974. New York: Macmillan, 1974. * One More River to Cross: Selected Poems, (edited by Steven Ford Brown; foreword by Studs Terkel). Montgomery, AL: NewSouth Books, 2003. Non-fiction * All Brave Sailors: The story of the S.S. Booker T. Washington. New York: L.B. Fischer, 1945. * Tomorrow is a Day: A story of the people in politics, Chicago: Vanguard, 1980. *''Remembering Buddy: The definitive biography of Buddy Holly''. New YOrk: Viking / Penguin, 1987; London: GRR / Pavilion, 1987. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:John Beecher, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Apr. 26, 2014. See also *List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems *"Big Boy" * Five Poems by John Beecher. * Additional Poems by John Beecher. *"In Egypt Land" (long poem) ;About *John Beecher at This Goodly Land: Alabama's Literary Landscape *John Beecher at the Encyclopedia of Alabama * The Irony of John Beecher * John Beecher (1904-1980) at Modern American Poetry. * John Beecher at New Media History ;Etc. * John Beecher in Jack Rabin Civil Rights Collection at Penn State University. * John Beecher Collection at the Harry Ransom Humanities Research Center at the University of Texas at Austin Category:1904 births Category:1980 deaths Category:Harvard University alumni Category:African Americans' rights activists Category:American academics Category:American activists Category:Anti-racism activists Category:Beecher family Category:McCarthyism Category:People from Birmingham, Alabama Category:People from New York City Category:American writers Category:American poets Category:20th-century poets Category:Poets